The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Fierce Deity's Mask Glitches A glitch was discovered that became very popular since it allowed the player access to the Fierce Deity Mask outside Boss Battles. The glitch involved part of the Kafei and Anju quest, specifically, Sakon's Hideout; although it wasn't necessary to actually do the entire quest by using a glitch in the map design. On the third day at any time the player could go to Sakon's hideout and gain access to it by putting on the Bunny Hood and rolling at a crack on the right side of the boulder blocking the entrance to the Hideout. After a few tries Link would pop through the side and the player would have to immediately hold left on the control stick to avoid dying. If done correctly you would walk into Sakon's Hideout as if you were doing the quest normally. While still wearing the Bunny Hood, the player needed to resume the quest as if they had been doing it all along. Once the player had taken control of Kafei, it was possible to open the Start Menu, go to the mask screen and place the Fierce Deity Mask over the Bunny Hood on the C-Buttons. Once control was returned to Link, he would immediately put the mask on and transform like normal. Once this was accomplished, all the player had to do was continue the hideout puzzle normally and would eventually be outside in Ikana Canyon. While wearing the mask it was not advised to talk to any person who responded to Link differently depending on what form he was in, since it would cause the game to freeze. To escape clock town, all you have to do is go on top of the Milk Bar, Latte, and hop up on the fence on the opposite side of the Bomber Kid's sign. Then, take a long leap toward the guard (but slightly past him on the side so he won't block you) and push the control stick toward the exit. If done correctly you will land past the guard and into Termina Field. This glitch has been exterminated and can only be used in the original N64 American and Japanese versions. The glitch was fixed in the N64 European release and was also fixed in the Collector's Edition for the Gamecube. '''EDIT': This glitch works on the Wii Virtual Console version of the game. The Second Glitch A more simple way to transform was eventually discovered. By riding Epona to Milk Road or Southern Swamp, it was possible through a saving glitch to get all the C-Buttons on the horse. There was a small chance that when the game was reloaded, you would start on her, and have access to the C-Buttons and whatever was assigned to them. Unfortunately, if the Fierce Deity Mask was equipped straight after saving, you would have to wait until the Dawn of The Second or Third day to get off Epona. By riding to the Gorman Brothers race course and challenging them, you could avoid this little problem. Once the race started, you could safely put the mask on, and after it had ended, you would be standing, as Fierce Deity Link with no problems. This glitch has also been removed from later versions such as the European N64 and Gamecube Collector's editions. The Third Glitch The third glitch is the easiest and best way to transform and it works with all versions of Majora's Mask, including the Gamecube. It can be done in several locations but the easiest is in Termina Field, just outside the entrance to Great Bay. There's a small pool of water off to the side, (right if facing Clock Town, or left if facing Great Bay) which Link must jump into. Once in the water, he needs to be positioned in a spot where he is floating, but when the Zora Mask was put on, he would stand. Once that had been achieved, as Normal Link pressing A to dive and shortly after doing so pressing the C-Button with the Zora Mask equipped, would make you transform like normal. After this by rapidly pressing B and at the same time trying to take off the Zora Mask, the B button would go blank if done correctly. By holding A and swimming in the direction of land, Link should remain stationary and after a few seconds, roll, then stand up normally. Once this had been achieved, anything could be equipped to the C-Button that the Zora Mask was assigned to. To transform back, go into a body of water deep enough to submerge Fierce Deity. Then put on the Zora Mask. He will be transformed back, but will shrink temporarily. NPC Glitch (only works in the VC version) Talking to NPCs with the Deity Mask on will cause the game to freeze. Giant Glitch Note: This glitch will cause your game to freeze. This glitch will cause you to be a giant as any version of Link. First you must equip the Giant's Mask and put it on. After the transformation sequence is finished, pause and equip any mask of your choice that transforms you in place of the Giant's Mask. Once used, the form of Link you chose will be a giant. Multiple Mirror Shields If you already have attained the Mirror Shield, jump back into the well. Then go back to the chest you had originally gotten it from. There should be another one in there. It will not actually appear in your inventory, but it will say you got it. You are able to keep getting them out of the chest over and over again. However this may be due to the fact that if you purchase another Hero's Shield it will replace the Mirror Shield. Henceforth enabling you to change between the Hylian and Mirror Shields respectively (though not quite so easily). Shield Trap Where there is a spiked pole blocking your path, shield (Without Z-Targeting) near the wall, and you will be dragged by the pole until you reset. There is absolutely nothing you can do but reset the game. The Ghost Sign Go to Snowhead before you beat the temple. Go to the sign next to the owl statue. Perform a horizontal cut so that the upper half of the sign falls in the snow next to the sign. Then perform another horizontal cut so that the lower half of the sign falls and you can't see it anymore. Play the Song of Healing. The upper half will be floating. If you wait a little and look below. (Playing the Goron's Lullaby may help in this situation for the blizzard to stop.) The lower sign will come floating up, crossing the ground and suddenly appearing normally. Thus, The Ghost Sign. Ocarina Sounds Like Guitar One glitch in Zora Hall is to talk to the sound check Zora on the stage as Zora Link and have him change the volume of Link's guitar three times. Then take off the Zora Mask and play the ocarina. It should sound like the guitar. Jump to Great Bay Temple Use the Song of Soaring and warp to Zora's Cape (or the outside area of Zora Hall where Lulu is). Once there walk up to the edge near the water. Fire an Ice Arrow into the ocean facing Great Bay Temple and jump onto the ice platform it creates. Standing on this platform fire another ice arrow in front of you and jump onto the ice without falling in the water. Repeat this process several times. If done correctly Link can go out of the in-game boundaries and reach the outside of the Great Bay Temple itself. Oddly enough, when seen up close the temple appears to be only slightly larger than Link. Enter Sakon's Hideout (Without Him Opening It) Go to Ikana Canyon and approach Sakon's hideout. Use the zoom (C up or up on the C stick, depending on the version) to look at the very small gap between the right end of the door and the rest of the stone. Line up in front of it and roll, Link should pass right through the gap. Press the control stick left hard the second he goes through or he will fall into an abyss (Tip: Line the tip of the clock on the bottom of the screen up with the gap, it should serve as something of a target). Using this glitch will not hinder anything if used during the Kafei event. If you do this on the first day however the sequence with Kafei will be unavailable and attempting to roll through the door when standing on the blue switch will send you off the map and outside of Sakon's hideout. Fall Through Stairs While not a useful glitch, some staircases, and other areas, can oddly be fallen through if accessed correctly. The easiest example is in East Clock Town. Go up to the Mayor's house, and turn round, going left. Use the Bunny Hood and jump across to the chest that contains 100 Rupees behind the Shooting Gallery. Then, position yourself on the edge of the gap that leads back down, but turn towards the steps leading to South Clock Town by the Treasure Shop. Still wearing the Bunny Hood, jump towards the steps. You'll hit the "barrier" that whites out the screen and takes you to the next area; Link will start running in mid air, and fall through the floor. This glitch hasn't been removed in the Virtual Console version. Invisible Great Fairy's Sword While holding the Great Fairy's Sword, go to a postbox in Clock Town and check it. When it asks for Letters, offer the Great Fairy's Sword instead. After it declines it, you will still be holding it, but it will be invisible. You can use it just like normal. Once you put it away and take it out again, it will look just like normal. You can do this with any other items you can hold, but it works best with the Great Fairy's Sword. This also works with Fierce Deity Link. Fourth Day Glitch During the final six hours of the Third Day, if you go to the Bomber's Hideout and look through the telescope and exit when 00:00:02 or less time remains, the game will go to the next day instead of going to the Game Over scene. This glitch can also be done using the telescope at the Pirates' Fortress. Note: Please be aware that your game will freeze if you try to go into certain buildings, use Gossip Stones or talk to the Happy Mask Salesman. Juggling Zora Fins First, put on the Zora Mask and shoot the boomerang fins (Doesn't matter where you are, as long as there is open space.) Next, take off the mask and then quickly put it back on again. Now shoot your fins again. There should be two pairs of fins. When you catch one pair, quickly shoot it out again. Just keep catching, wearing the mask, and shooting out again for as long as you want. Epona Gets Stuck This glitch can be performed once Link gets Epona and learns Epona's Song. First, go out the east gate of Clock Town, which leads to Stone Tower, and stand on the raised step just outside the gate. (This will also sometimes work outside the south gate, leading to Woodfall, but the east gate works better.) Once standing on the step, play Epona's Song and Epona will come running. At this point, wait there and don't move. Epona will run into the step and won't be able to climb it, so she will try to walk towards Link but will slide sideways across the edge of the step. Eventually, she will stop sliding and begin either rearing up and turning repeatedly with her front hooves inside the step, or will climb on top of the step and begin turning in circles. If you climb onto Epona, she will be stuck inside the step and will often turn involuntarily. If you face towards the edge of the step and begin running, Epona will slowly move towards the edge and will eventually get out of the step so you can ride her normally. Infinite Sword Glitch This glitch is essentially your sword swinging infinitely, but not really. It looks like a white line/glow, longer than your sword, glittering along and out of your sword. To activate it, find an object that Link can interact with using the A button (bombs, bushes, sign posts, Tatl's advice (although this uses the C-up button) etc.), crouch stab, then interrupt the stab with the A interaction. Also, with it activated, Link can't walk or jump off of ledges. The Infinite Sword Glitch deactivates by crouching, taking damage that interrupts movement, swinging your sword, putting on a transformation mask (includes Giant's Mask), swimming, jumping to climb an object, entering a loading zone, going through a door, and using a Ground Jump. Link can unsheathe the infinite sword without swinging by backflipping and pressing B mid flip. Ground Jump A ground jump is exactly what it says, a jump from the ground. It is not so big, but it still gets the job done. To do the ground jump, you needs to find a grab-able object, hold Z and R while far enough away so it doesn't say grab, roll, try to grab the object, then take damage to the shield. The best way to do it is with a bomb, for it provides a grab-able object and damage to the shield. To actually do the ground jump, all Link has to do is backflip. Downgrade Your Sword With the Save Glitch activated and the Zora Mask equipped, put on the mask and get off Epona. Now take off the mask and the Kokiri Sword will be displayed in the B Button icon instead of the Razor Sword or Gilded Sword. To keep it, upgrade to the Razor Sword and dull its edge. To reverse the glitch, re-save at the Owl Statue while riding Epona and reload the game without activating the Save Glitch. Swordless Link Activate the glitch above and instead of dismounting Epona, ride to the pool to the far side of the wall blocking Great Bay Coast. Now, dismount Epona, swim in the pool, and take off the Zora Mask. While afloat, the B-Button will display the Hero's Bow, but when you return to shore, it goes blank. Unlike the glitch in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, mounting Epona will automatically deactivate the glitch instead of allowing Link to use other items while riding her and Link is automatically able to use his sword again when he gets off of her. An alternative to this glitch can be done activating the Downgrade glitch with the Deku Mask, but instead of being able to use a weapon with B, Link will be able to throw Deku Nuts. This glitch can be reversed the same way to reverse the Downgrade glitch. These 2 glitches and the Downgrade glitch can still be reversed even if you return to the Dawn of the First Day. Flying Zora Link In a body of water near a leveled shore, swim until you hear a bumping sound and leave the water. Then right before going back to shore, quickly release A hold the control stick in a different direction and hold A again. Zora Link will swim through the air. Make sure you don't go down or release A to keep flying. To change direction, hold the control stick in a different direction and hold A again. Try practicing this in the Spring Water Cave after you play the Song of Storms. Enter Romani Ranch Without a Powder Keg Activate the save glitch and put the Zora Mask on. Reactivate the save glitch and ride to the boulder. Take off the Zora Mask, put it back on, face the boulder, and while floating, press the C-button that the Great Fairy's Sword was equipped to in order to push forward through the boulder and enter the ranch. Sheathed Deity If the 3rd Fierce Deity glitch is activated, hold the Double Helix Sword in defensive position and run to a grassy area occupied by a ChuChu. While defending, grab the grass and wait for the ChuChu to bounce at you in order to move freely. Fierce Deity Link will put away the sword, but he can still walk, run, roll, and use his hand as a shield. Note that Fierce Deity Link will be unable to read signs, Gossip Stones, speak to the Part-time Employee, or take Tatl's advice. The glitch can be deactivated by jumping off ledges, climbing, sidehopping, backflipping, submerging in water and returning to shore, or entering one of the 4 regions in Termina. Statue Link: The Animal Magnet Take out your sword, aim at either Z-Shield the dog in South Clock Town or the Cucco in the Romani Ranch Barn and Z-Shield. When the A Button says "Grab", press A while Z-Shielding and hold R. Instead of grabbing the dog or the Cucco, Link put away his sword and he will stand still and hold his shield. Releasing R deactivates the glitch, but Link will hold the dog or Cucco whether they're near you or running from you. Laser Pointer Aim at anything that can be Z-Targeted and take out the Hookshot. Then press R, release it, and get out of Z-Target Mode. The Hookshot will be aiming toward the ground and as long as you keep on running or rolling. But if Link moves forward, he'll use the Hookshot as if it was the Hero's Bow. Break a Deku Stick But Still Keep It Stand on an elevated ledge in front of a wall and take out a Deku Stick. Jump-slash the wall to break the stick and land to the ground. Link will be carrying half of the Deku Stick, but this stick won't be considered a Deku Stick and 1 stick will be subtracted from his inventory, so don't do this if you have 1 Deku Stick remaining. However, if that Deku Stick is burned, or if another Deku Stick is used, the Deku Stick count stays the same until the new Deku Stick is completely used up. Un-equipping the Deku Stick, using an item other than the Deku Stick, burning the Deku Stick, or using another Deku Stick will deactivate the glitch. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask